Many consumers today purchase goods on the Internet from online retailers, and this form of shopping is expected to increase in the years to come. This form of shopping, which has become commonplace, requires the purchased goods to be shipped to the purchaser. Often, the goods are packaged and delivered to the residence of the purchaser while the purchaser is not home, and the packaged goods are merely left unsecured by the door of the purchaser's residence. Of course, such packages are prone to being stolen, resulting in significant financial loss to the online retailer.